Careful, I'll Shoot You With Arrows Of Hate
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Darcy's sister Briella works with her at SHIELD and is also a part of the Avengers. She gets along with all of her team except for a certain archer who is bent on making life difficult for her. What happens when Clint is hurt and she is put to the test?
1. Chapter 1

Careful, I'll Shoot You With Arrows of Hate Chapter One

**Author's Note: Ah! It's good to be back! It's been killing me that I haven't been able to update because of all of the laptops in my house dying. But, my dad revived his and now I'm using it until my own laptop is back from the manufacturer's office in a few days. I originally wanted to wait to post this until the movie comes out but I couldn't help it! This is a Clint/OC story. It takes place Pre- Avengers, I guess. Also I have a dilemma: Which category should this be in, Avengers or Thor? Let me know in the reviews. I have carefully studied every aspect of this story.(I finally had time to do this) I really am self-conscious about when I post a new story(especially this one, considering I'm a die-hard Marvel fan and I made sure to be as accurate as I can with all of the details) so I'm SUPER nervous that people are going to hate this story. I can't believe I'm actually writing this. Anyways feedback is appreciated!**

**I would like to thank ****LeiraStarofTheSea for beta-reading this for me and being an awesome friend on this site. So here is the first chapter! Purpleroyal52 is outta here!**

Clint Barton: SHIELD Agent/Part of the Avengers. Goes by the code name Hawkeye. Sarcastic, funny, blunt, dashing( **Author's note: Oh yes, I did just say dashing**), witty, smart, fit, and lethally attractive.

Briella Lewis: Darcy's older sister by a month. SHIELD Agent/part of the Avengers. Looks: Has hazel eyes and long, slightly wavy brown hair just past her chest.

Bwoop!

Another text from Darcy. Is she for real? Can't she realize I'm trying to work so Fury doesn't have my head? I rolled my eyes and attempted to get back to work on those reports. Ping! This time it was an email. From none other than Phil Coulson, the workaholic himself. I quickly skimmed through the file, not really caring what it was about. Something about requiring me and Darcy to attend this meeting about the Avengers Initiative. Instantly, I grabbed a blinding yellow post-it and wrote down a reminder to actually go to the meeting.

Bwoop!

Seriously? Getting tired of this, I checked the text.

Darcy: "Hot guy in the cafe. Come ASAP! "

Well, I guess I could step away from my desk for a little while... Me and Darcy are like twins, we think alike, love the same things, and we are both pretty good with a taser. I acknowledged a few agents as I made my way down the corridors, even talked to Natasha for a while.

"Hey gorgeous." A male voice greeted me, causing me to stop playing my game of Temple Run.

I looked up at him, analyzing his features. About late twenties, dark hair obviously jelled to look messy and unkept, chocolate brown eyes, and finally a goatee that he pulled off really well. Then I realized something. I was in the presence of Tony Stark. Oh my God. Say something Briella!

"Hi, I'm Briella Lewis. Do you need anything ?"

God, I sounded like an high-pitched secretary who has major fangirl syndrome.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know where I could find Nick Fury?" He asked me.

"Sure. Just go down that corridor and to the last door on the left side." I told him, finally steeling my nerves. Dang, he got me with that charming smile of his.

"Thanks. See you around." After Tony vanished down the hall, I skipped my way to the cafe.

"Where the heck have you been? This is very important!" Darcy scolded as I sat down at the table, grabbing the coffee she bought me.

"I ran into someone. Now where is he?" I asked her, taking a sip of coffee.

"The one in the tight black t-shirt with the cute brown hair and ridiculously blue eyes." She remarked.

I easily picked him out of the crowd. I had to admit, he was definitely the cutest guy I've seen working here. My goodness, he had muscles that could make a woman cry. I've seen him before though. I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well.

"Ooh. He's cute. Did you see those muscles?" I whispered to my sister.

"I know right!" She replied. Suddenly, a mischievous grin broke out on Darcy's face. This cannot be good.

"Darcy…" I started cautiously, "what are you plotting in that scheming mind of yours?"

"Oh nothing," She stated nonchalantly, "Just that I dare you, my sweet sister, to go get your flirt on with over there."

"No way, Darc. I'm not doing it." I stated stubbornly.

"Do it or I will email that video of you at the S.H.E.I.L.D National Conference to everyone on staff, even Fury."

Dang it! She had me backed against the wall on this one.

"Fine." I groaned as I got out of my chair and began the mission of making a complete fool out of myself.

As I walked to the other side of the café, I muttered obscenities directed toward Darcy and made a mental note to never drink at a company conference ever again. Nearing my destination, I prepped myself and put on that annoying but yet oh so flirty voice.

"Hi." I said with fake shyness. God, he looked so much hotter up close. I'm so going to kill Darcy for this.

He looked up from the stack of files he was studying, his blue eyes paralyzing me on the spot.

"Hi", was all he said before going back to the files. I noted that he gave me an rather peculiar look before returning to his work. There was something about those files that caught my eye.

It had my name on them.

Everything clicked right then. How familiar he looked, why he gave me that weird look. I knew him. And a sudden rage filled my petite 5'2 frame.

**AH! If you've read some of my other stories you would know that my signature is cliffhangers, but for those who haven't read any of my previous stories, well now you know!  
Oooh so what do you think is going to happen next? If I'm super duper in a energetic mood then I will try to squeeze in another chapter today but, I might not be able to. SO please, leave feedback and your thoughts, praises, musings about my story in your reviews! Bye!**

**~Little Miss Purple!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys, I just saw the Avengers on opening night and I didn't have time to update until now. My brain is still processing what happened in that theatre. Hahahah anyway, I have a few general announcements (actually I think I just have one general announcement) WE BROKE TWO RECORDS! Record 1: Having the most story alerts prior to posting the first chapter (at an surprising 20 alerts) Record 2: The most reviews on the first chapter! **

**Thank you guys so very much! I was ecstatic when my phone blew up with emails of reviews, favorites, and, alerts. **

**ilovematthewcrawley: Thanks for loving it!**

**Tinker178: Hrmm. Mysterious…. You shall find out in due time.**

**Hollye: You did ask nicely and I appreciate it!**

**Babydake93: Glad you liked it!**

**Jeps: Glad I got you hooked on this story. It makes me happy to write for a bunch of loyal, dedicated readers like you guys!**

**Mushroomking98: I'm glad there is more Clint fics too! So glad that you think my story is great!**

**LeiraStarOfTheSea: No problem! Glad you liked the extension! And enjoy San Fran and LA! P.S. : I'm going there this summer!**

** shippolove844: I guess you'll find out.**

Careful, I'll Shoot You with Arrows of Hate Chapter Two

Briella

I apparently didn't have time to be mad or punch things, because my pager beeped. I mentally sighed in relief. 'Thank you Lord'

Ah, looks like it's time for that meeting. I swiftly walked, more or less ran, back to me and Darcy's table.

"Did you have fun over there?" Darcy laughed. Man, I so wanted to punch her.

"Hahahha, no." I snapped, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I dragged her from her chair and down the corridor.

"Ow! Gosh!" She exclaimed.

I just grinned and stuck my tongue out at her as we approached Director Fury's office.

"Hello, Miss Lewis, Agent Lewis." Fury greeted us.

"Hi Nick." We both said in unison as we took two spots next to Natasha.

Moments later, Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner, and the very charming Tony Stark entered the office. Well isn't this just darling?

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, Agent Clint Barton walked through the door looking as smug as ever. He caught sight of me and his expression hardened. Oh gosh.

After the meeting….

After being assigned the Avengers Initiative, I needed to blow off some serious steam. SO I went to the gym. I was dong perfectly fine on my elliptical (**Author's note: That's my fave!**) until _someone _had to ruin my groove. I look over to the treadmills next to me, and who do I see? Clint Barton in a Nike shorts and Reebok sneakers, no shirt. I should add that this was very hard to be mad at him when his abs are being a great distraction. He eyes met mine.

"You…" He started.

"You!" I shot back, now fully immersed in our stare down.

"Darcy!" Darcy yelled out from the elliptical behind me.

We turned to look at my sister.

"What I just wanted to be in the loop." She pouted.

**Ooh! What's going to happen in the gym? Well I actually have to go to bed because I want to go party later on in the week and I need sleep. SO bye and review my lovely readers! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm back after a bit of a thought break! This chapter will finally end the suspense (for now..) and here we go people!**

Careful, I'll Shoot You With Arrows of Hate Chapter Three

~FLASHBACK 9 Years Ago~

It was the SHIELD Field Training Exam. I was at the top of my game and so was this other guy. All of the others kinda faded out so we were the only top contenders and I was determined to get a spot as a field agent, no matter who I have to step on to do so. I heard the guy that I'm up against specializes in archery. Time to play a little dirty. When everyone was dismissed for a recess, I broke into his locker and "tweaked" his bow and arrows a little bit. Satisfied with my work, I pranced my way to the lounge and plopped down on one of the couches. Right next to Clint Barton. If he only knew what was coming…..

Clint Barton's POV

I sighed and walked back to my locker, ready to knock em dead with my skills. When I opened my locker, there lay my bow and arrow, looking as normal as ever. But as I slid the items out of the locker, I knew something was wrong. My bow's calibration was way off and my arrows were unbalanced. "Oh hey, that doesn't look good." Briella commented as she walked past me to get to her locker. Suddenly it all made sense. That little witch! She totally just sabotaged my final exam! And then she had the nerve to look as if she did nothing wrong. It's on little girl, it's on! (**A/N: I know Briella is like grown but still it just sounds funnier and better this way)**

Briella's POV

Mission Accomplished! Your move archer. I sighed happily as I waited for my number to be called out. I grabbed my belt full of throwing knives and throwing stars. As I was about to walk into the room, Barton stopped me.

"Good luck." He told me before walking off. What the heck was that about?

I inhaled sharply and threw my first knife at the target dummy. It was supposed to stick snugly into the dummy's neck but it barely made a dent. I checked all of my stars and knives. Dull! My eyes widened when I realized who had done the crime. I turned back and through the glass doors, stood a smug looking Clint Barton. He's so lucky my knives are dull…

_PRESENT~_

CHINK! A knife was lodged into the target, a perfect bullseye. I heard someone's quiet footsteps patter across the gym floor. I turned around and nearly had an heart attack. Right in front of me stood the greatest hero in history, Captain America. His blue eys flickered down to my tiny, petite form.

"Hi, I'm Steve." He said sweetly, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Briella." I smiled warmly, shaking his hand.

**EH MAH GOSH SHE MET STEVE! Hahah well I have a massive headache and I need to go sleep it off so goodbye loves! You broke more records and I will post them next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Careful, I'll Shoot You With Arrows Of Hate Chapter Four

**Okay guys let me run down what's been happening with me: On Sunday, I went to go see the Avengers again with Eil-Tan (she's an awesome writer so you should check her out) and I pretty much had a lazy extended weekend. Man, you guys are freaking killing me with the amount of followers and reviews! Love it! I decided that I should update today so here it goes. **

Briella's POV

Since I joined the Avengers, I've been hanging around my fellow heroes a lot, and Clint has begun to notice. One day, he supposedly had plans with Tony to go watch the Mets game but, Tony blew him off to go play paint-ball with me and Darcy. I kind of felt a tad heartless but it also kinda gave me a bit of a sense of power. Man, I loved toying with him. Time to make him go insane.

With an ulterior motive in mind, I marched right up to Clint's apartment and knocked on the door. After the brief noise of shuffling feet, the door opened, revealing a _shirtless _Clint. I can tell by the expression on his face he was a bit taken aback by my coming here and showing up at his door unannounced, especially since I showed up in a sports bra and very slim fitting yoga pants. This should be fun.

"Briella?" He questioned.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to head over the gym to work out with me?" I asked him with a friendly smile that was considered very neighborly in my book.

"Um yeah sure. Let me put on a shirt first." He said before closing the door.

Clint's POV

What the frick? I thought Briella hated me! Now she just shows up like everything is all good? I really will never understand women. Suddenly, the only image that filled my mind was Briella in a sports bra. I quickly slammed that image out of my mind. I _cannot _think of Briella that way, because there is no way I could ever, _ever _like Briella like that.

Briella's POV

Looks like my plan is working quite well! Well off to the gym with Legolas.

**Hahahah! A semi-cliffy! Well I gotta study for my finals so laterz! Review and all of that good stuff!**


End file.
